Interpret My Thoughts
by Nik.EdwardIsLove
Summary: Bella Swan is a romance writer, and what she writes best is the kiss sequence. After reading her stories, and certain kiss sequences, her boyfriend Edward Cullen decides to tease her. *Drabble* *Playful Edward, intimidated Bella*


**Disclaimer: SM owns it All!**

**Summary: Bella Swan is a romance writer, and what she writes best is the kiss sequence. After reading her stories, and certain kiss sequences, her boyfriend Edward Cullen decides to tease her. **

* * *

**Interpret My Thoughts**

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed, scandalized.

He turned to her with a wolfish grin on his perfectly gorgeous face. A furious blush started to spread across her cheeks as she realized what he had been reading.

"I told you not to read that," she admonished him, blushing still.

"But I read it anyway," he shrugged, the smile on his lips widening with every passing second.

Bella cursed herself for leaving her laptop lying around carelessly. Of course Edward being so _Edward_ would have gone through her writing. Why wouldn't he when she had specifically asked him not to? Yep. She was the stupidest person on earth.

"So?" he wiggled his eye brows.

"So," she repeated.

"Come on," he laughed.

Rolling her eyes, Bella tried to push past him and grab her laptop; but dear old Edward was much faster and stronger than her, his arm snaked around her waist and he had her pinned against the wall.

"Edward," Bella whispered, getting breathless already.

Calm down, she ordered herself. She didn't have to get all hot and bothered just because Edward was holding her in an embrace without any space between their bodies.

"So?" Edward whispered, his lips brushing her ear sending a shiver down her spine, and head spreading in her face and neck.

"So what?" she managed to say without any stuttering or trembling.

"How did you get into a man's head Bella?" he asked her, huskily.

"Wh-wh-what?" she stuttered, not understanding his words. Her heart was beating so face that she was sure he could feel it easily.

"Look at me," he said sensually and lifted Bella's chin.

His emerald green eyes which held both passion and playfulness bore into her chocolate brown ones making her forget everything.

"Answer me," he said.

Bella stared back helplessly not comprehending his words. As much as he wanted to tease her, he asked, "I read your work…you wrote a kiss from a guy's point of view. How did you do it?"

While giving Bella time to think of an answer, his eyes left hers but his lips found her skin, he started kissing her ear, jaw line and throat in a symmetric fashion leaving Bella completely fazed and helpless.

"I-I uh…don't know," she mumbled.

"Don't you," he simply said and brushed his lips against her gently.

Before Bella could deepen the kiss, he pulled back and looked at her playfully.

"Tell me what I'm thinking…" he whispered.

Still blushing, and not know what to say, Bella continued to stare at Edward. It was actually stupid! She was an expert at writing kiss sequences, both from guys and girls point of views. And now, she just didn't know.

Edward's lips were no more on her; he too simply stared at her and this time just with the intense expression; the playfulness had left him. His look made her wobbly; all she wanted to do was collapse on the floor.

He still held her against the wall, his left hand rested on the back of her waist, and his right hand on her neck, his fingers moving to and fro at the edge of her lips.

"Edward…" she whimpered.

"Yes," he was hardly audible.

"Please."

His eyes softened, and started smiling.

"I'm thinking how beautiful you are…I'm thinking of how much I love that blush of yours…I'm thinking of how soft your lips would feel under mine…I'm thinking of how lucky I'm…I'm thinking of how much I love you…how much I want you…_need_ you."

"You know something?" Bella asked, her eyes shining finally gaining the ability to speak and comprehend.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you." He grinned.

"Are you going to kiss me now or not?" she teased.

Edward's reply wasn't in words…he just pressed his lips against Bella's.

It was perfect.

Just like always.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! It has been such a long time since I wrote anything Twilight, but this idea ha been in my mind since forever! **

**Anyway, here it is! How did you guys find it? Liked it much? Or not? **

**There are so many writers here who simply excel at kiss sequences from both guys' and girls' POV, and that got me thinking in this *wink***

**Just a fluff! **

**Tell me what you think about it. **

**Review?**


End file.
